Dirty Little Secret
by mccffee11
Summary: What are you supposed to do when your lover is knocking at your window and your boyfriend is sitting in the other room? Trory set in the chilton era. Just Read it.Chapter 4 up NOW! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Summary: what are you supposed to do when your lover is knocking at your window and your boyfriend is in the other room? Trory. Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls or any thing else name branded in this story.

I did NOT abandon my fic When Nothing Else Matters I just had this idea and NEEDED to write a Trory.

Chapter 1 Introductions

Rory Gilmore. The essence of innocence. Her mothers best friend. The perfect child and girlfriend. Emily and Richard Gilmore's re-do. Future Yalie and Overseas correspondent. Tristan Dugrey's newest conquest.

Tristan Dugrey. Heir to the Dugrey Fortune. Playboy extraordinaire. Narrcasstic Asshole.

Bad boy. Problem Child. Disgrace to his family. Rory Gilmore's tormentor.

This is what everyone thought these two to be. No one ever suspected that they would be putting up fronts. No one would have ever thought these two would be secret lovers. No one knew they would meet in school closets or the library. That they would go to each others house in the middle of the night so one Ms. Gilmore could do some very unlady-like things. No one knew. Not her mother, her "perfect" boyfriend, her grandparents or best friend, not his groupies or his real friends ,or his grandpa ,the only one he ever liked in his family. It was there dirty little Secret

They promised each other it would never go too far, that they would never fall in love, but what happens when they both break that promise and one starts to refuse to hide it?


	2. Chapter 2 I'll be your best kept secret

Chapter 2 I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake.

All she could think about was the magic he was working on her neck, not that the bell was about to ring and that she would be late for her bus, not that she would have a very large hicky that she would have to lie to her mother about and pray to god her boyfriend wont see.

He smirked when she moaned and ran her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck playing with the little fuzz of hair on the back of his head. He bought he lips back up to hers and kissed her passionately grinding his hips into hers, lifting her leg up around his waist and running his hand up her stocking covered thigh. He was surprised the first time he undressed her and realized that they were not regular tights but merely thigh highs. Many nights after that would he would wake up after that from some very steamy school girl fantasies and many times after that; he wouldn't let her take them off.

Rory: "mhmmmm Tristan"

He toke that as a sign to keep going.

Rory:" Tris! Its 3: 37! My bus is going to leave get off!

Tristan: "im trying to Mary you just won't stop pushing me"

Rory:" not Funny, now your gonna drive me home and drop me off right before we get into town."

Tristan: " not unless we pretend we have a project to work on together, while your moms at work and tell Dean you need to finish so you can't be with him and you'll see him later? "

Rory:" I like the way you think Dugrey"

Tristan: I knew you would like it"

Rory:" well gorgeous …lets go"

Tristan:" Mary, just can't wait to get into my pants huh".

Rory: "silly boy, why would I want to get into your pants? I just want you out of them." she said with a smirk he grew to love. _Whoa love? Where was that coming from .Tristan Dugrey did not love? Especially the girl he promised he wouldn't fall in love with, that was there one rule and he couldn't be breaking it, could he? _"What ya thinking bout?"

Tristan:" the many dirty things I am going to do to you once we step into your bedroom".

Rory:" oh" she said blushing _,for some odd reason she wished it was something more than sex, she didn't want the man she love….no not loved was sleeping with... god she didn't love him did she, she couldn't break the promise…well she could…but she wont…defiantly not … o god she was in love with Tristan Dugrey._

On the drive back all either could think about was the other and their new found feelings for one another. Tristan pulled into the driveway of the Inn might as well tell Lorelei, then go and tell that stupid oblivious boyfriend of Rory's.

Michel: "what can I do for you"?

Rory:" where's my mom Michel"?

Michel:" the kitchen with Sookie….now leave you horrible child"

Rory:" love you too Michel … kiss, kiss"

Tristan:" umm Mary"?

Rory:" umm Tristan?"

Lorelei:" Rory angel face why are you here and who's the Blondie"?

Rory:" o I came by to tell you that Me and Satan here have a project to work on so I probably wont be at Luke's till later on…were gonna go see Dean and tell him"

Lorelei:" ok see ya later sweets…..be good Satan don't try anything"

Tristan:" I wont do anything she doesn't ask me to" he said smirking.

Rory:" I wont ask him to do anything but the project bye mom"

Doose's Market.

Rory walked in and tapped Dean on the shoulder, he turned around surprised and kissed her lightly on the lips, now she remembered why she went to Tristan, Dean was boring and she felt nothing with him.

Dean:" hey, what are you doing here"?

Rory:" well you see, Tristan and I got assigned a project and we have to go to my house to work on it and I just thought I'd let you know we will probably have to hang out later or tomorrow even… so yeah."

Dean:" umm I get off in like 10 minutes, can't it wait so then I can come with you guys, I don't trust the account."

Tristan:" you have nothing to worry about Bag boy, I don't bite, unless that is your girlfriend ask me to"

Rory: which I won't, Dean you don't have to worry, Tristan will only be working on the project… plus you would probably be bored with what were doing, it's not so great" At the last comment Tristan snorted and Rory glared at him.

Dean: ok I will call you later, bye" he again gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

Crap shack

Tristan pulled Rory close to him and started kissing her neck, and rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Tristan:" what's the project"?

Rory:" mhmmmm, anatomy" Tristan smirked and pulled Rory into her room.

Rory pulled Tristan on the bed with her flipping over she could straddle him she started to unbutton his Chilton shirt while he worked on un-fastening her bra, taking one of her breast in his hands ,biting down lightly on her nipple she groaned in response. She made quick work of his pants and boxers, he handed her a condom and she rolled it on him. He watched her face as she slid down on him, her head fallen back in pleasure, he grabbed hold of her hips and thrusted upward into her, they fell into a familiar rhythm ,her coming down first screaming his name ,that if she went any louder Babette would be in here checking on her ,Tristan thrusted harder once more into her, when he heard a faint ringing coming from Rory's bag he groaned in pleasure while coming down and out of annoyance that her omnipresent boyfriend would call at his very moment ,she rolled off him breathing heavily, putting on a robe she answered her phone.

Rory:" hey Dean,yeah sorry , I was in the shower, well I was all sweaty, from what, well its almost 100 degrees outside and im in my Chilton sweater, what do you think?, yes he's sitting right here, he was fine Dean I just took a quick shower, can you come over? Well if you want to be bored to death sure" Tristan fully dressed, pulled her down on couch resting her feet in her lap he grabbed one and started to rub her feet.

"Yeah talk to you later Dean, you too, umm yeah 10 minutes see ya".

Tristan: does he miss you"?

Rory:" apparently he can't go an hour without me, and I was planning on our project to be a little longer…o that's the spot….we should get our books out, look like were studying, just let me get changed"?

Tristan:" can I come'?

Rory;" you have to let Dean in when he comes".

Rory pulled on a long sleeved v-neck shirt and a hoodie after she noticed all the hickies Tristan had left she heard a knock at the front door and she could just imagine the smirk Tristan has on his face. She walked in to the living room to see the two men glaring at each other; Tristan's glare was just slightly cockier. God this day was going to be long.


	3. Chapter 3 He Cant hide his Feelings

Chapter 3 He can't hide his feelings

Rory took a seat next to Tristan on the couch and absentmindedly scooted closer to him, which Dean took notice to but passed it off as nothing.

"So umm what were you guys working on"? Dean asked still glaring at Tristan.  
"We were working on a essay that we have for English on the Rise and Fall of the Roman empire….snore fest."

" actually I enjoyed it" He said glancing at Rory with a knowing look.

" You're full of it" she said slightly laughing.

" of love for you why of course Mary baby" He said hoping to get a rise out of Dean.

"Her names Rory"

"O trust me I know I've scr…."he said being cut off quickly by Rory's hand

"Stop being nasty Dugrey" Rory felt something wet cover her hand and her eyes widened she gasped and pulled away.

You licked my hand"!

"It's expected when you cover someone's mouth doll face"

"Umm her boyfriends right here"! Dean Said getting frustrated

Im sorry Bean….did you want something?" He said smirking

" umm yeah for you to leave and me and Rory to talk and hang out, we haven't done that in a while". He said with a sense of pride, thinking he told Tristan off.

"Well Rory and I are still working on homework".

"I think that's enough homework for today"

"Look Dean this project is really important, can't you just let us finish it and I'll call you when were done"? She said practically begging

"Actually I have nothing better to do, I'll just stay here"

Rory just sighed and opened her History book.

"My bags in the kitchen"

"I'm gonna make some coffee"

In the Kitchen

"What the hell was that about"?

"What do you mean Mar"?

"I mean you being a jerk and flirting with me in there!"

" Mar, look I don't your boyfriend ,you know I don't, I ….I l…. look we need to talk but not now ….call me later okay ,you can do your homework and spend time with what's his name and I'll go home ,bye"

Rory ran after him she stopped him at the front door, she hugged him goodbye and he kissed her cheek.

"Talk to you later Rory"

After Tristan left Dean confronted Rory about her actions with Tristan.

"So umm Rory you guys seemed pretty close" she said scratching the back of his neck"

" We have been working on this project for a while and were friends Dean ,we just, he's been going through a rough patch and he needs someone to talk to…..why do you have to jump on my back and get all worried and making a scene in there about you being my boyfriend? HE knows Dean!"

"I m sorry that I get worried when _MY _girlfriend is spending more time with her project partner than with her boyfriend!

"Here it goes again; you don't have to keep reminding me that im your girlfriend! I understand that I know im your girlfriend because apparently I would have to take part in the whole exchange Dean, I understand that your worried about the Tristan and me thing but I can't help that… what do you expect me to do"?

Dean just looked at her.

"You never once said I shouldn't be worried Rory" He said walking out the door.

About an hour later Lorelei came in the door to see Rory sitting at the kitchen table cup of coffee in her hand staring into space.

"We need to talk mom"

"What about sweets"?

She took a deep breath and simply said "Everything".

"Well do you want to stay here or go sit in the living room or come on kid help me here?"

"I'll just start no interruptions"

"Ok"

"It started the beginning of this year, remember when I asked you to go on the pill? Well I didn't want to have sex with Dean, he was getting boring mom and me and Tristan we started becoming closer ,I could talk to him, he understood me ,we were friends and that started to escalate after my birthday party ,he kissed me and mom I have never been kissed like that before he was …amazing…breathtaking…. But I couldn't just out of the blue break up with Dean and I couldn't tell you at the time ,so Tristan and I started sneaking around, first it was just making out ,then one night when you were with Luke ,it got serious, Dean was in Chicago ,it was the perfect opportunity and mom we've been together ever since, but we vowed to never fall in love, to just …to say it nicely be friends with benefits, but Dean came over today and I think he's realizing something's going on between us and I think Tristan wants to end it and I think im in love with him and im sorry and o god my life is a mess."

"O wow sweets that's a lot to take in"

"Do you hate me"?

"I could never hate you…. I just wish you would've told me, we need to figure this out, what about Dean"?

" I guess I should break up with him ,but I need to talk to Tristan, what if he doesn't feel the same about me"?

"Invite him over" _Wow were did that come from? Asking my 17 year old daughter to invite her secret lover over? O god im becoming crazy , I should stop talking to myself now._

"What why"?

" Because I cant tell if he feels the same way just looking at him, Deans going to his grandparents tomorrow, invite him over for tomorrow ,then we can figure this whole Dean thing out ok? "

"Ok thanks mom im going to my room, read a little"  
"Ok I heading to Luke's, food"?

"Duh"

When Rory got to her room she called Tristan.

"Hello"?

"Hey sorry did I wake you it's only like 8:30"?

"No Rory its ok…umm what's up"?  
" You wanted to talk"?

"Yeah … I can't do this over the phone, can I come over"?

'Yeah sure, come through my window though"

"Ok, I'll be there in 20"

10 minutes after she hung up she heard a knocking at her Door. When she opened it she was surprised to see who was there

"Dean, hey"

"Hey umm we need to talk"

"Yeah sure, come in"

He came in and sat on the couch, while she went into the kitchen to make coffee.

Tristan's car pulled up her driveway a little while after Dean walked in and he headed straight to her bedroom window knocking on it franticly because he didn't see Rory and hoped she was home.

"Hey Rory, what's the pounding noise…it sounds like its coming from your room, let me check"

"No"! He looked at her strangely.

"Its probably my cell phone, I left it on vibrate and its in my drawer, its pretty loud".

"O well I'll answer it, you finish your coffee"

"Dean…wai...shit"!

Tristan quickly ducked when Dean walked in her room.

Dean reached for her drawer and in it was something he was not expecting to see.


End file.
